Lifechanging Events
by HalebFan4lyf
Summary: Caleb has left Hanna to go and help Miranda in Ravenswood but what happens When Hanna has a big surprise for Caleb?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I know i'm still in the middle of writing love will always win but I have this idea swimming around in my head, trying to escape so I thought i'd write this idea into another fanfic, it is set before Caleb comes back from Ravenswood and i'll be keeping his longish hair in the picture as i've always liked him better that way. Hope you enjoy please review and p/m me and let me know what you think**

It had been around three to four months since Hanna and Caleb had broke up, and Caleb had left to Help Miranda in Ravenswood, in those months Hanna had been through alot after the break up. She wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping, and she had been skippping school, -A had still been causing problems with her and her friend's, but -A was not the problem that had Hanna feeling the way that she was feeling right now, and neither was the fact that Caleb had left her, it was the fact that Hanna had been keeping a really big secret that only her and her closest friends knew about, and they were trying thier hardest not to let -A find it out, for the past two months Hanna had not been well, she had been throwing up most times, feeling dizzy, losing her temper alot at the wrong moments, but she'd always thought its because she wasn't taking care of herself properly, because she was trying her hardest to get over the fact that the love of her life had left her for another girl, but the thing that was confusing her was the fact that everytime she woke up every morning, the first thing she would do is run straight to the bathroom to throw up, but then the rest of the day, she'd felt completely fine.

X-X-X

At this moment in time Hanna was sat in one of her best friends bedroom after having spent the night there, and yet again, she'd ran off into the bathroom to throw up. After cleaning herself up and brushing her teeth she came back into Spencers room, she noticed that Spencer was sat on the bed waiting for her, but that she wasn't sat on her own, her other friends Aria and Emily was also sat there waiting for her, all of them with concerned looks on there faces, Hanna looked at them questioningly, as she went and sat down on the bed with them

"whats going on guys?" Hanna asked looking at all three of them, they just sat there looking back at her not knowing what to say, Hanna kept looking at them wondering what was going on with them.

"while you were in the bathroom me, Aria and Em was talking and we were just wondering..." Spencer started saying, looking nervous as if she was scared of Hanna's reaction.

"what Spence?"

"we were just wondering with all the symptoms that your getting along with the sickness if you might be... you know" Aria continued noticing that Spencer couldn't continue

"might be what?" Hanna prompted her friends to carry on talking.

"Hanna?... when was your last period?" Emily asked getting up and walking towards Hanna.

Hanna stood there not saying anything, thinking back to when she had, had her last period, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't had one since just after Caleb had left, she looked down at her stomach, then she looked back at the girls, she suddenly felt dizzy again, and her eyes were getting blurry, she felt as if she was going to faint but luckily Emily was already stood behind her supporting her, she helped Hanna to the bed to sit down on the bed.

"Hanna are you okay?" Aria asked starting to get concerned.

Hanna just sat there looking into space, when finally she looked up, her face pale white, along with her lips "the last period I had was just after Caleb left for Ravenswood, and that was around three months ago, why hadn't I noticed this before?"

"Hanna how could you? you were heartbroken when Caleb left, youv'e been doing alot of things to take your mind off him, it is possible to lose the track of when you are due again" Aria said resting her hand on Hanna's shoulder reasuring her.

"yeah I know, but losing track of the dates for four months Aria! I think I should of noticed ages ago" Hanna shouted standing up in anger. Emily stood up from the bed grabbing her coat and putting it on, then heading to the door.

"where are you going Em?" Hanna asked walking towards her.

"i'm going to the drug store to get you some pregnancy test's you need to know for sure" Emily then replyd grabbing her bag and key's and heading out the door.

X-X-X

An hour later after much persuading, Hanna had come out of the bathroom after taking three pregnancy tests leaving them on the bathroom counter telling her friends that they had to wait five minutes for the results to come through, Hanna sat on Spencer's bed setting an alarm on her phone to know when it was time to look at the results, while she was sat there a million thought went through her head _'what would I do if I am pregnant?' 'what kind of mother would I be?' how would I tell Caleb?' 'would he even answer his phone if I called to tell him?' 'should she drive to Ravenswood to tell him if he didn't pick up?'_ all these thoughts kept running through her mind, she kept playing with her fingernails nervously, until her alarms went of on her phone to indicate that it was time to look at the results, Hanna shot up and ran to the bathroom at picked up the pregnancy tests, picking one up at a time to look at the results, her mouth dropped as she saw the results

 **PREGNANT- 11 to 12 weeks**

Great now what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi, I would like to say thanks for all the great revies on the first chapter, it brought a big smile on my face reading them, I have alot of ideas for this story and gradually i'll be bringing them in, but if any of you want me to add any of your ideas into the story pm me and i'll consider it, please keep the revies coming and enjoy the story! =)**

It had been a few weeks since Hanna had found out about her pregnancy, and she stil couldn't get her head around it, she was sat on the couch in her living room, with all the lights off, thinking about what she was going to do, alot of things had happened since Caleb had left, yes she was losing sleep and not eating because she was not completly over him leaving, but she was also trying to move on faster as well, she had gotten into a relationship with Travis Hobbs, the guy who helped prove that her mother was innocent after she was accused of killing a cop, she had been dating him for around two months, but she had'nt gotten really seriousd with him yet, she wasn't ready yet, she had only ever had sex with one person, and that was the love of her life, the father of her unborn child, how the hell was she going to explain to Travis after only two months of dating that she was pregnant with her ex boyfriends baby, and that they had to split up, and another thing that also kept running through her mind, how was she supposed to tell Caleb, that even though he had left her, he was about to become a father?. She thought about not telling him, and raising the baby on her own, she shook her head, gettking rid of the thought from her head, she couldn't not tell him, not after the past he had had, Caleb had been raised without a dad, and Hanna knew that Caleb would never want his child to go through what he went through. Hanna got up from the couch and turned the light on, walking towards the kitchen, and grabbing her phone, she went through the contact list searching through the names, until she found his name, dialling the number and putting it to her ear waiting for him to answer, but it went straight to the answering machine, she hung up and tried two more times, and still it went straight the voicemail, she sat on one of the stools in her kitchen, thinking of what she could do in order to get in touch with him, looking up on the clock on the wall 2:15pm, she looked back down at her phone, and then she looked at the clothes she was wearing, grey jogger and a pink tank top, she jumped off the stool and ran to her room finding something decent to wear she settled with a pair of black leggings and a fancy blue tank top, she then brushed and styled her hair into curls, and did her make up, she decided that if she could get in touch with him, she was going to have to pay him a surprise visit.

X-X-X

After getting into her car, Hanna had payed a visit to the gas station to make sure she could get to Ravenswood without having to worry about running out of gas half way. After she had payed, she drove to the brew to get a decaff coffee, then she set off towards Ravenswood, after drinking the last of her coffee she entered the town of Ravenswood, looking around through the windshield, she pulled up outside a coffee shop, putting the break on and switching of the engine, she let out a long breath sitting back in the seat, grabbing her bag and putting her keys in it, she got out of the car and walked towards the coffe shop and entered it, walking towards a waitress behind the cash register, she looked at the menu on the wall behind her.

"may I help you miss?" the waitress asked, pulling Hanna out of her trance.

"umm, yeah can I have a decaff coffee please?" Hanna replied still looking at the menu, as the waitress started making her drink, two minutes later and she was back handing Hanna the drink, and Hanna handed her the money the money to pay for it.

"is there anything else I can help you with?" the waitress asked noticing that Hanna was starting to look a bit nervous and slightly shaking.

"errn, yeah I was wondering if you knew a guy here his name is Caleb Rivers? I was wondering if you had any idea where he is or where he's living?" Hanna asked looking down at the counter nervously.

"yeah actually I do, he's sat at that table over there" the waitress said pointing towards where Caleb was sat, sure enough, Hanna noticed that he was sat there with some people she didn't recognize, she picked up her coffee, said thank you to the waitress and walked over to the table behind him.

"hello Caleb" Hanna said swallowing the lump that was stuck in her throat, as Caleb turned around to face her, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of her "hello I'm Hanna" Hanna said the the three other people who was sat at the table, Caleb stood up still looking at Hanna, obviously wondering why she was there.

"Hanna" Caleb said still looking at her, he turned around to face his friends" errrm this is Remy, Olivia and her brother Luke" he said intoducing Hanna to them, Hanna looked around "where's Miranda?" she asked, she fiqured if she was there to tell the love of her kife she was expecting his baby, she might as well have a good talk to Miranda about the fact the she had stolen her man. Caleb looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I think we need to talk" Caleb said standing up looking into Hanna's eyes.

"yeah we do" Hanna looked back

Caleb said goodbye to his friends and took Hanna back to his place, he lived next to a funeral Parlour.

X-X-X

Hanna and Caleb sat in the living room talking about what had happened to Miranda, explainig that she had passed away, but Hanna could tell that he was hiding something from her, she knew him too well but decided not to push him.

"so what did you want to talk about?" Caleb asked Hanna, watching her playing with her fingernails, after she had heard what had happened to Miranda, how was she supposed to tell him her news, she couldn't just drop it on him like that, not after what he had just told her.

"nothing...nothing it can wait"Hanna relied looking away, she stood up grabbing her bag "errm you know what I should'nt have come here, you're obviously going through alot, and i'm sorry for just showing up here" Hanna headed for the door but Caleb grabbed her wrist gentley, turning hrer to face him.

"Hanna there must be something wrong if you've driven all this way to talk to me, please tell me whats wrong, whatever it is i'll be there for you, you know I will, as much as I can" Caleb stroked the back of her hand as he said this, at his touch, Hanna immediatley relaxed, she looked hime in the eyes, and took a deep breath, she might as well just come out with it, shge thoiught.

"i'm pregnant..." she whispered.

 **A/N ooooh how is Caleb going to react to the news, will he stick by Hanna or will he stay in Ravenswood, find out in the next chapter =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow guy's thank you for all the good reviews, I never thought this story idea would get such a good reaction from people, but i'm honestly glad it did, i'll keep updating every few days, now and again i'll upload new chapters once a week if i'm busy, anyway on with the next chapter!**

Caleb looked at Hanna without saying anything, he was trying to figure out if he had heard what she had said correctly, _Hanna was pregnant?,_ he stood up and walked to the other end of the room, Hanna was watching his every move trying to see how she should carry on based of his actions. Caleb ran his hands through his hair taking a deep breath, finally he turned back to face Hanna.

"did I just hear you right?, did you just say that you was pregnant?" Caleb walked towards Hanna putting his hands on both of her shoulders, Hanna nodded, afraid to say anything else, she could feel tears trying to escape her eyes, as he looked towards her stomach and then back to her face.

"well how far along are you?" Caleb asked stroking Hanna shoulder with his hands, looking into her eyes, he wiped away a tear with the tip on his thump, he hated seeing her cry, when she cried it always made him want to seeing her like that "hey dont cry princess i'm here" he pulled Hanna into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"i'm three and a half months, but I only just found out about two weeks ago, I got ill after you left, I thought it was because I was'nt eating or sleeping but, then one day I had a sleepover at Spencer's and they asked me when I had my last period and, well I thought about it and the last one I had was just after you left, I haven't had one since, so Em went for some test's, I took them, and here we are now" Hanna pulled away from the hug as she said this, she was looking around the room and then she spotted the bed, "Caleb, do you mind if I just lay down for five minutes?, i'm starting to feel a bit nauseous"

Caleb looked at her she did look a bit pale, he motioned his had to ther bed immplying that it was okay, he then went to sit on the end as she lay down.

"so if you've known a few weeks, then why am I only just finding out?, is it not mine?, was you with someone else after I left?, did you cheat on me Hanna?!" he raised his voice without meaning to on the last question. Hanna looked at him, her eyes widening.

"Caleb, how can you even think those things? in case you've forgotten when we met I fell completely in love with you, even though I had just ended my relationship with my ex, I met you, gave you somewhere to stay, I then started having feelings for you, something I had never felt for Sean by the way, then of course there was that moment in the shower..."

Caleb chuckled at that memory "yeah if i'm honest if it was my choice after your mom had left the room I would have stripped you right there and had my way with you" he grinned.

"please let me finish" Hanna looked at him, and he stayed quiet after that, she continued.

"then when I thought you was leaving and we kissed I knew I loved you, and I loved you right up until you left four months ago to come HERE! so how dare you accuse me of cheating or being with someone else Caleb, cos the only person, I have ever been with that way is you, god I loved you Caleb, I still do, the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I was contemplating whether I was going to raise this baby on my own or whether I should tell you, so I had to think it through, then I thought about the life you had growing up without a father, and I knew that you would'nt want to do that to your child, so here I am, telling you that i'm pregnant with your baby" Hanna suddenly felt much more nauseous then before, she got up and ran for the bathroom, and threw up, she felt hands gripping her hair out of the way, as she filled the toilet bowl, she finally got up, wiping sweat of her forehead,putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it, Caleb kneeled down in front of her, looking at her.

"listen Hanna, as much as I want to pack up and come back to Rosewood for you and the baby, I can't, there's a curse been put on this place, and I need to get rid of it, thats why i've not come back to you yet, or contacted you. Listen Hanna, i'm thrilled that you decided to tell me about the baby and not hide it from me to find out years later that i'm a dad, but I need you to go home and be safe, I want to be apart of the baby's life and I promise i'll be there for you, but I can't be there in person, not yet."

Hanna looked at hiim with tears in her eyes and she immediatly saw the terror in his eyes at what he was saying, she knew him, and when he looked like that she immediatly knew that he was telling her the truth and not making excuses, she could tell that he was scared for her and their unborn baby, she cupped his face making him look at her, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "breaking up with me was'nt your choice was it?" Caleb shook his head trying to stop tears from falling from his eyes but of course he failed.

"what do you want me to do baby?" Hanna asked, she wanted to do anything to ensure that Caleb was in her and her baby's life and whatever he requested she would do, she loved him, she always had and always would, even if it meant him not returning until her baby was old enough to go to school

"get back together with me, we will try to make us work, we will call each other, skype each other, email, send me sonograph's to see, and give me updates when you get bigger" he paused for a minute as new tears soaked his face "and if i'm not back before i'ts born, tell it about me, let it know who it's father is? please?,

X-X-X

Hours later, Hanna had returned home, she had thought alot about what Caleb had asked her to do and after thinking about it while sat on the couch as well she had reached her decision, she got up and got her cell phone from her bag, and dialled a number after a few rings, someone picked up.

"hello" they said

"Caleb?" Hanna said, a smile appeared on her face, it happened evertime she heard his voice.

"Hanna! is everything okay? is the baby okay?" he sounded really worried.

Hanna laughed at his actions "Caleb you saw me a few hours ago, i'm fine, the baby's fine don't worry, i'm just calling to tell you that I want to do what you asked, lets get back together, lets raise this baby together, even if it means you not coming back for a very long time, i'll keep you updated about me and the baby until you can come back to us, i'll do it. I love you Caleb, I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you too princess, I wish I was there right now with you, Hanna? Caleb suddenly said, Hanna sat up straight holding the phone to her ear better "yes" she answered, wondering what he was going to say.

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HIYA HALEB FANS, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I understand some of you guy's will be thinking 'well that's not fair why can't Caleb come earlier? and and why can't he come and visit now and again?' as one reviewer ponted out =) well I thought i would give you a little spoiler =) Caleb WILL be making a surprise visit to Rosewood earlier then you think, so please enjoy this next chapter, keep the reviews coming in and the p/ms xoxo TwilightLass**

A few weeks had passed since Hanna had called Caleb agreeing to what he had asked her to do, Hanna was now sixteen weeks pregnant, and in those few weeks she had had her first sonogram, ands heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time, her mom Ashley had also come along with her, as Hanna had also opened up to her about her pregnancy, with Caleb on speakerphone, telling Ashley he was going to support her of corse, and after hearing what Caleb had to say, she agreed to support them both with thier decision.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Hanna and her mom was sat in the kitchen on the stools after Hanna had told her that she had something very important to tell her, Caleb was on the phone, Hanna had put him on speakerphone in order for her mom to hear what he had to say._

 _"so what do you have to tell me sweety? it musdt be important if you've got Caleb on the phone too? I thought you two had broken up?" Ashley said looking at her daughter._

 _"listen mom, when you hear what i'm about to tell you...you may hate me" Hanna said looking down at her hands, Asley held both of Hanna's hands in hers ensuring her that what ever they had to tell her she was there for them both, Hanna took a long deep breath bracing herself for what she was about to tell her mom._

 _"a few weeks after Caleb left to move to Ravenswood, I had a period like usual, when I was due to have one...but after that I stopped having them, all the times I had to excuse myself from dinner and other things was because I was'nt very well, sickness, dizzyness, mood swings, that was up until about four weeks ago, when I spent the night at Spencer's they suggested that I might be pregnant... so I tooks some tests" Hanna paused to take a breath, Ashley began to look nervous at Hanna's speech starting to understand what was coming next, Hanna continued "and it turns out I wasn't ill, it was morning sickness, i'm pregnant mom, and the reason why Caleb is on the phone now is because he already know's and he's going to support me with the pregnancy as much as he can"_

 _Ashley didnt know what to say, all she could do was stare at Hanna, letting her words sink in 'her daughter is pregnant, her seventeen year old daughter was pregnant to her ex boyfriend who had left her to live in Ravenswood' Ashley finally found her voice "HOW can Caleb look after you through this when he is living over there-" Caleb cut her off halfway through what she was saying._

 _"listen Ashley, no matter where I am or how far away I am, i'm in love with your daughter, always have been and always will be, and no matter how difficult it will be to get through this, with not being there with her, I will not leave her to get through this alone, I will help her through this, as much as I can, and when I find a way, I will be there for her in person as soon as I can, even if it means leaving the stuff I need to sort out here, Hanna and our baby will always be more important then anything else, I grew up without a father, and I promise you I will not let our baby grow up without one too" Hanna looked at her cellphone in surprise as Caleb made his speach._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ashley was sat with Hanna on the stools in the kitchen, while Hanna was on the laptop emailing Caleb her sonagraph picture, she had some great news for him, and she smiled at the screen as she attached the sonagraph of their twin babies to the email typing underneath _'mommy has a big surprise for daddy!'_ and then hitting the send button. Hanna couln't believe that she was blessed with the gift of having two children to the love of her life, she shut her laptop and sighed, she really wished that Caleb could be here to celebrate with her, so she could have ran into his arms and screamed for joy, her thoughts were interupted by her cellphone ringing, she looked at the ID and noticed it was Aria, she picked up immediatly.

"hey Aria what's up?" Hanna said with a smile on her face.

"hey Han, Emily, Spencer and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the brew in a hour, if your not busy obviously?" Aria answered, due to Hanna being very busy with hospital appointments with her pregnancy, she hadnt seen the girls alot, and she seriously missed her best friends.

"yea i'll be there, see you soon" Hanna hung up standing up from the counter she headed to her bedroom, and started getting ready to meet the girls, as she did her make up, she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her stomach, she noticed that her baby bump was starting to show. She placed her hand on her belly stroaking her thumb across her soft skin smiling wildly "mommy and daddy love you both so much, and whatever happen we will always be here for you, and your daddy will be here very soon, we both promise, your our little angels" she whispered kissing her fingers and placing them on her stomach.

X-X-X

An hour later Hanna walked into the brew to meet the girls, she looked around noticing that they wasnt there yet so she went and ordered herself a decaff coffee, while paying she heard someone walk up behind her "hello Hanna" she spun around to see who is was.

"Wren.. hi, how are you? Hanna felt uncomfortable around him the last time she saw him was just after they had shared a kiss, and she had told him that it couldnt happen again because she was back together with Caleb, but that of corse was before he left for Ravenswood.

"i'm fine and you?, I heard that you and Caleb had broken up again, and that he had moved , I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime to dinner with me? Wren asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"listen Wren, me and Caleb did break up but we've sorted it we are back together, and this time it's for good so I don't meant to sound rude but can you please stop trying to chat me up, as I said before that kiss was a one time thing, it did'nt mean anything to me okay" Hanna snapped, since she had gotten pregnant her temper had definatly gotten worse.

"come on Han, how many times have you and him split up, and if your back together why has'nt he returned, I can make you so much more happier then him" Wren said placing his hand on her hips, Hanna pushed his hand off her, starting to get angrier, Wren once again placed his hand on her hips again pulling her to him, he crashed his lips onto hers, and Hanna continuously tried pushing him off of her, trying to turn her head away from him "get off me Wren" she said still trying to push him away, still he was'nt stopping "WREN GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Hanna raised her voice higher pushing away with more force,suddenly Hanna's eyes went blurry, and she felt her legs go unsteady, she felt Wren being pulled off of her, and then her legs give up on her and she collapsed, she felt someone gripping her under her arms supporting her and the last thing she heard was someone shouting "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" before the blackness took over her sight.

 **A/N: Lets hope Hanna's going to be okay guys, please keep the reviews comeing in and feel free on making suggetions on what you would like to happen next =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HIYA GUY'S here I am with another chapter, i'm actually really enjoying writing this story so i'm thinking about starting to upload two chapters at a time, so enjoy, review and let me know what you think =)**

Caleb was sat at the table, in the funeral parlour on his laptop, he was looking through his emails, scrolling down the list on his screen, he noticed one from Hanna, he smiled as he opened it, noticing that there was an attachment on it, before he opened the attachment, he read the text above it, it said _'mommy has a big surprise for daddy!'_ curiously he opened the attachment, and up popped a sonagraph picture of not just one baby but two, he could'nt help but grin hugely, the love of his life was giving him twins, and he could'nt wish for anything better than that right now. As he was about to type back, he heard the front door open, and in walked Remy, Olivia and Luke. He looked up at them as they sat down oppisite him at the table, Luke immediatley noticed Caleb's grin while he was looking at his laptop screen.

"I know that smile, you got another update from your girl?" Luke said

"yeah, a sonagraph picture, shes having twins, wanna see?" Caleb asked, his grin getting wider.

"we do!" Remy and Olivia said at the same time, both getting up to look at the screen "oh my god they are so tiny, how far along is she?" Remy asked looking at Caleb.

"she's sixteen weeks" Caleb said as he started typing an email back to her.

"when doe's she find out the sex of the babies?" Olivia asked, going back to sit down.

"I think it's around 20 weeks so not long" Caleb answered, just then his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID, Hanna "speak of the devil" Caleb said smiling as he answered the call "hey baby, everything okay?"

"Caleb is that you?" Caleb looked confused, it was'nt Hanna on the other end of the line.

"Spencer? is that you?" Caleb asked looking up at his friends a worried look appearing on his face

"yeah its me" Spencer answered, Caleb stood up from his chair immediatley "Wheres Hanna, Spencer? why are you calling from her phone?" Caleb was pacing up and down the room continuously

"Caleb, I really think you should come back to Rosewood, Hanna needs you" Spencer said, Caleb could tell that she was forcing herself to hold back tears, he grabbed hold of his jacket and the slipped it on along with his boots "Spencer where is she? what's happened to her?" he said looking for his car keys, he was starting to panic, afraid of what her reply was.

"she's in the hospital, she collapsed in the brew, Wren was a little to pushy with her, and it got her upset"

"i'm on my way" Caleb said without hesitation, as he left the house and he heard footsteps behind him when he reached his Jeep opening the driver door

"Caleb where are you going? you need to be here!" Luke said raising his voice leaning inside the car

"i'm going to Rosewood, Hanna's in the hospital shes collapsed!" Caleb relied panicking.

"you can't leave Ravenswood Caleb, what about the curse?" Remy said walking to the car.

"SCREW THE CURSE! AT LEAST FOR NOW!" Caleb lost his temper without meaning to. "look i'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that, i'm still going to help with the curse even if it means me coming back and forwards, but i'm going to be spending the nights with Hanna, she's the mother of my children, I can't just sit here and carry on looking for stuff to stop the curse while shes sat in the hospital okay?"

"Caleb it's okay, just go, let us know if she's going to be okay" Olivia said, she was stood at the other side of the car.

Caleb said his goodbyes to his friends and drove out of Ravenswood, heading for Rosewood,

X-X-X

After an hour and a half of driving, he finally reached the town of Rosewood, he drove straight to the hospital and entered the car park. He walked through the hospital entrance and walked to the reception, behind the desk there was a bruenette girl with green eyes and quite heavy make up.

"may I help you sir?" she asked noticing Caleb

"hi yeah please i'm here to see Hanna Marin, she was bought in today after collapsing in the brew?" Caleb said trying his hardest to keep calm.

"are you friends or family?" the receptionist asked.

"i'm her boyfriend, and i'm the father of the babies" Caleb replied

"of corse sir shes in room 402, just through there"

Caleb rushed to the room, and to the waiting room after he noticed that Ashley was in the room, he sat down thinking about Hanna and how much he loved her, he did'nt want anything to happen to her or their children, he thought about what he would do if she, was okay, he was seriously considering staying there and trying to fix the curse in Ravenswood from Rosewood, if he had to make trips there now and again he would, but he also thought that the main important thing was being there for Hanna and looking after her through her pregnancy, he needed to find out what happened in the brew to cause her to collapse like she did, either way he was going to have words with Wren. Ashey came out of the room just then and noticed Caleb

"Caleb, your here" she said smiling.

"is she okay?, are the babies okay?" Caleb said looking at Hanna's mom, she had always been like a second mom to him, taking him in, when he was on the streets after finding out that her daughter had been secretley letting him live in their basement.

"yes they are all okay, shes just suffered from high blood pressure due to stress, but shes going to be okay she just needs rest" Asley replied, hugging Caleb "you can go in, she will be happy your here, she's sleeping right now but Spencer has'nt told her she called you so it'l be a good surprise for her"

"thanks Ashley" Caleb entered the room at sat down in the chair and looked at Hanna, even sleeping with her hair all messy, she looked so beautiful to him, and she was the mother of his children.

"I love you so much Hanna, i'm never leaving you again" Caleb said kissing her hand and forehead, her then sat back in the chair waiting for her to wake up.

 **A/N: so bit of a shorter chapter not much happening in it but , please enjoy xoxo TwilightLass**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HIYA GUY'S, just thought I would let you know now that I have changed my user name on my profile, so there is no confusion, soooo what did you think of the last chapter? I loved writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it, so here I am with another chapter!**

Hanna suddenly felt like she had the worst hangover even though, she had not been drinking, her body felt numb, her head was pouding, and she had the driest mouth ever, she tried to move her had to hold her pounding forehead, but she couldn't, she felt someones hand holding hers, feeling that fimiliar touch, and then hearing that voice she loved so much.

"Hanna? princess?"

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, looking around to see where the voice was coming from, and then she looked in one place, finally focusing her eyes on him, the one person she loved more than anything.

"Caleb? what are you doing here? Hanna asked trying to sit up with a smile on her face.

Caleb stopped her from sitting up "lay down baby you need to rest" Hanna layed back down on the bed as her boyfriend had told her to. She looked at Caleb with a smile on her face, she couldnt believe that he was here "sooo i'm going to ask you again what are you doing here?" Hanna asked again reaching her arms out to him, Caleb immediatly knew what she was after. He stood up from the chair and leaned over the bed, he put his hands on Hanna's cheeks, and kissed her softly on the lips, after what seemed like forever, the kiss turned very heated and passionate, then without wanting to, Caleb pulled away "Spencer called me about what happened at the brew, I couldn't just sit there while the mother of my children is lying in a hospital bed, so I got straight in the car and drove here, Hanna what happened with Wren?"

Hanna looked away from Caleb to the wall, if she told him about Wren forcing himself onto her then she would also have to tell him what caused him to think that she was interested in him in the first place, and she wasn't really in the mood to have an argument with him after he had only just returned to her.

"Hanna..? tell me please, if you had gotten even more stressed than what you already was you could've ended up losing the babies, I have a right to know what that bastard did to cause my pregnant girlfriend to collapse like she did?" Caleb slightly raised his voice but also low enough not to cause Hanna to stress again.

Hanna sighed as she looked back over at Caleb noticing the pleading look on his face, well better tell him now, better that he knows right? Hanna thought.

"do you remember when we broke up that time?... when your mom got ran off the road in California? and I was going to Radley to see Mona?" Caleb nodded so Hanna carried on talking "well one night I was at Radley after trying to convince the board members not to move her out of Radley, and Wren came out to tell me that they had decided to keep her there and I was so excited we ended up kissing, it didn't last long I pulled away after telling him I loved you, love you, but then when you went to Ravenswood, he heard that we had split up, obviously this was before I knew I was pregnant, and today he saw me in the Brew, asked me out to dinner, and I said no cos we were back together, and he said that he could make me so much happier than you can, and that if you loved me then why was'nt you back in Rosewood, then he came onto me, grabbing my hips, when I tried to push him off me, he did it again and kissed me, I told him to get off me and he did'nt so I turned my head away from him to stop the kissing and I shouted at him to get off me, and then everything went black" Hanna explained, she could see the hurt and anger in Calebs eyes.

"I'm sorry I did'nt tell you Caleb, I love you i'm sorry" Caleb stood up and kissed Hanna passionatly telling her it was okay and he forgave her, and that he loved her, he then told her he had to go and take a shower at her house as Ashley had offered for him to stay there.

X-X-X

It had been two hours since Caleb had left Hanna at the hospital, he had left the hospital and went straight to Hanna's to shower and change, then he had gone back out and drove off in his car, now he was sat in the car outside the brew, watching Wren sitting down and drinking a coffee. Caleb stormed out of his car and into the brew, when he reached Wren, he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him outside.

"hey what the fuck do you think your doing?"Wren shouted standing up straight and looking at Caleb

"what do you think you were doing coming onto my girl?" Caleb shouted

"I didn't come onto your girl man, she came onto me, she told me you and her were over" Wren replied, Caleb had completely lost it then, his hands balled into fists and he hit Wren straight between his eye and jaw, causing Wren to fall to the floor, Caleb bent over him as Wren held his hand on his face "you do know she's in the hospital right now? don't you? she could've lost our children thanks to your little act!" Caleb shouted.

"I didnt know she was pregnant I swear! Wren shouted back.

"well how could'nt you have not noticed! her baby bumps big enough now! I'm telling you now Wren, you better stay away from Hanna or you will be getting worse then what you just got now!" Caleb said walking back to his car, he got in, turning the key in the ignition, and drove of back to the hospital.

 **A/N: Hey guys thank you all for the awesome reviews keep them cxoming please what do you think to Calebs outburst?, do you think he should stay in Rosewood or go back and forth let me know your ideas in the reviews and P/M;'s xoxo HalebFan4Lyf**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HIYA guys, I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please dont hesitate on telling me ideas you like me to put in the story, =) I will be well open to them, well on with the chapter, Enjoy xoxo HalebFan4Lyf**

A week had passed since Hanna had come home from the hospital, she was sat on the couch in her living room channel surfing with the remote in one hand stroaking the other hand on her now very big baby bump , Caleb had travelled back to Ravenswood, to sort some things out with Remy, Olivia and Luke, he had promised Hanna that he would come back to go to the hospital with her in a weeks time to have her next sonagraph, she was now eighteen and a half weeks pregnant, and they would be aloud to find out what sex the babies were. As Hanna felt her baby bump she felt movement under her hand, she sat up quickly feeling another movement, the babies where awake, she smiled, just then her cell phone went off, she looked at the caller ID and answered it with a smile on her face.

"hey Caleb you okay baby?" Hanna asked as she stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"hey princess, i'm fine, i'm just about to head up to yours now" Caleb replied, Hanna could hear that he was getting into his car.

"wait I thought you was coming up the day before the hospital next week?" Hanna asked confused. As she waited for his reply she headed for the refrigerater and opened it, grabbing the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"well I could'nt wait that long to see you, why did youy have plans?" Caleb asked, Hanna could hear that he had just turned on the ignition in his car.

"nothing really me and the girls were just gonna go to the mall and do some serious baby shopping" Hanna grinned wildly as she said this,"your welcome to come with us, were also going for maternity clothes, you can tell what you think looks good on me, with this huge bump"

Caleb laughed "yeah sure i'll be there in about an hour, I love you"

"I love you too Caleb, i'll see you soon" Hanna hung up, then she headed upstairs, to get herself ready, she went into the shower first, then when she got out and dried herself, she walked to her bedroom, and opened her closet to pick out her clothing attire, after about five minutes of throwing clothes on the bed after trying them on, resulting on non of the fitting, she had decided on wearing simple leggings and a red sweater that hung loosly on her stomach, after she dressed she looked around her room, at all the pictures of her and Caleb, she smiled at the memories that popped in her head, she then sat down at her dressing table, and started to style her hair and do her make up, when she was happy with the way she looked she looked at the phone for the time, not long until Caleb got there, she grabbed some shoes, her leather jacket, and her bag and headed downstairs

X-X-X

Two hours later, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Spencer and Emily were sat in a restaurant inside the mall, after eating their meals they were sat having a drink and a good talk and catch up, they had spent the last hour in baby stores and looking for maternity clothes, Hanna sat back in her chair rubbing her swolen stomach with one hand and having a drink with the other, Caleb put his hand over hers and leaded in kissing Hanna softly on the cheek.

"so Han when do you go for your next sonagraph?" Aria asked taking a sip of her soda.

"next week, I can't wait" Hanna replied

"you want to find out what your having or are you leaving it for a surprise?" Spencer asked.

"i'm hoping for a boy and a girl but i'm not really fussed as long as they are both healthy"

"what about you Caleb?" Spencer asked, Caleb was eating strawberry cheesecake and was about to feed Hanna some, he then looked at Spencer and replied.

"the same as Hanna, as long as they are healthy i'm happy"

After they finished, they went back to shopping

X-X-X

A week had passed, and Hanna and Caleb was sat in the hospital waiting room waiting to go and have a sonagraph, after about ten minutes of waiting the nurse had finally called them in, and they followed her into a room where the monitor was for the sonapragh, the nurse told Hanna to lay on the bed a lift up her top, she did so, and the nurse put some gel on her stomach, and started the scan.

"so i'm guessing your the father?" she said looking at Caleb "i've heard so much about you, while caring for Hanna"

"all good things I hope?" Caleb replied holding Hannas hand.

"yep all good things " the nurse replied looking back at the screen. " well the babies are really strong and healthy"

"tell me about it, it's like they play a weekly game of soccer in there" Hanna said looking at the screen as she said this.

"well would you like to know the sex of the babies?" the nurse asked smiling at the couple, Hanna looked over at Caleb and he smiled at her, they both looked back at the nurse and nodded, the nurse looked back at the screen as she carried on doing the scan "congratulations, your going to have a son and a daughter" she smiled, and so did the couple.

X-X-X

As Caleb drove up Hanna's driveway a while later, he turned of the ignition, got out of the car, and went to help Hanna get out, they went inside and Hanna leaned in and kissed Caleb passionatly, Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna's waist, pulling her closer to him and making the kiss deeper, slipping his toungue inside hers, Hanna didn't want to let him go, she took advantage wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying his touch as much as her could before he set off back for Ravenswood.

"so when do you need to head back to Ravenswood" Hanna asked, not wanting to pull away from the kiss.

"I don't" Caleb replied kissing her again. Hanna responded immediatly to the kiss, then she pulled away.

"wait, what? Caleb what do you mean you _don't?"_ Caleb laughed at Hanna's confused face, he then cupped Hanna's face in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't need to be back, i'm staying here with you"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter guys, what are your thought on them having a boy and a girl, let me know in your reviws, and as a little surprise, i'm letting my readers, decide the names for the babies, so let me know your idea's, so pleaee give me your thoughts =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guy's I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, yay Calebs staying, but will it all go to plan? find out and keep reading and review, i've actually got another idea for a Haleb fanfic in my head so, also let me know if you would like me to persue that idea, xoxo HalebFan4lyf**

Hanna looked into his eyes, a wide smile slowly forming on her face, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was jump in his arms again and kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist again deepening the kiss, they headed up to Hanna's bedroom and fell onto her bed, Hanna ran her hand through his hair pulling him closer, as clothes finally started flying across the room.

An hour later they were panting trying to get their breath back, Hanna moved closer to Caleb and rested her head on his chest, she was drawing circles on his scar from his gunshot wound.

"I can't believe you're staying in Rosewood" Hanna said finally looking up at Caleb.

"well I can't be away from , not when you are so close to you due date princess" Caleb kissed my temple

"so have you thought about names?" Hanna asked sitting up to look at him.

"I like the names Kyle and Kelly, what aboyt you?"

"I was thinking about Naomi and Daniel?" Hanna looked at him again

"Naomi and Daniel Rivers, you know what I like it"

"so which name do you want? Kyle and Kelly? or Daniel and Naomi? Hanna got up from the bed and started redressing, then she went and sat at her dressing table and redid her makeup.

Caleb stood up from the bed and walked over to Hanna, he grabbed her hand Pulling her up from her dressing table, wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her temple as he replied "I like Daniel and Naomi, so I think we should go with those names.

X-X-X

Hanna and Caleb spent a few hours watching old movies, until they decided to go and have some dinner at the brew, Caleb pulled up outside the coffee shop, stepping out of the car, he walked around to the passengers side, and went to help Hanna, out of the car. As Hanna got out she put her hand on her baby bump to support it, then she grabbed Calebs hand and they walked into the brew together, Hanna went and sat at the usual table while Caleb went to order for them both.

Hanna was sat at the table, halfway through texting the girls to meet them, then she noticed that someone was standing over her, she looked up, and was shocked to see who was standing there.

Wren

Hanna quickly looked over to where Caleb was, wishing and praying that he would notice, and come over sooner, she looked down again at her phone, hoping he would just walk away, but when he did'nt she looked up again unwillingly.

"what do you want Wren?" she asked

"why did'nt you tell me you were pregnant, before our little make out session a few weeks ago?" Wren asked leaning the palms of his hand on the table lowering himself so that he could see her.

"well that's funny Wren cos from where I was standing i'm pretty sure the kiss was one sided and you was forcing yourself on he, as for the pregnancy, that's nothing to do with you, that is between me and Caleb"

Caleb had just recieved his order from the cashier and was heading to the table where Hanna was, straight away he noticed she was talking to someone, and straight away he knew who it was, he walked a little bit close so he could listen in.

"so you got yourself knocked up by a guy who left you to be with another girl, in another town, by a guy who cheated on you with the girl he left you for might I add?" Wren spat not realising that Caleb was now closer to him.

"noo, I got myself knocked up by the love of my life, who might I add has stuck by me all the way through" Hanna replied starting to get worked up, Caleb noticed that, and quickly stepped in.

"I thought I told you to leave my girlfriend alone, no sorry I warned you to leave her alone"

"no you didn't warn me Caleb you took action staight away, I can still feel my face throbbing from where you hit me

Hanna looked at both of the men in front of her, hearing what they was both saying, she could'nt believe what she was hearing.


End file.
